How Could You Forget?
by Hott.Rockin.Brunette101
Summary: It's Star's Birthday...has a certain boy wonder forgotten?Will a certain Tameranian beauty experience a heart break? Read to find out! STARROB MINOR BBRAE! Please no flames! ONESHOT


How Could You Forget?

Beep, Beep, Beep! Starfire shot up from her purple, silk sheets. Silky bounced up into the air, causing Star to giggle. She walked over to her drawer, pulling out her normal uniform. As soon as she got done brushing her teeth and hair, she rushed out the door to see only 3 people up. "Goodmorning, glorious friends! May I ask where Robin is?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, mornin' Star! Robin's still asleep. He was up all night doing some paper work." Beastboy answered. 'Hehe! I cannot wait for him to wake up and give me the present for my birthday!' Star thought happily. "Oh, and happy birthday, Star!" Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven told her.

"Thank you! I shall eat breakfast until Robin wakes up. I am sure he will do something special for my birthday!" she said, a 200 wat smile planted on her cherry red lips. She flipped her flamey red hair back and sat down on a stool to eat some of BB's pancakes and Cy's sausage links. She could eat a million things and NEVER gain an ounce. As soon as she got done, Robin came into the kitchen. Cyborg and BB went out to play some video games, while Raven was reading in her room.

"Umm...hey Star." Robin greeted with the usual lop-sided, lovesick grin on his face. He had just gelled his hair up specially today.

"Hello Friend! Umm...don't you want to tell me something?" Star asked questioningly.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Silky ate one of my important papers on Slade. You need to keep it out of my room, please." he answered, drinking some coffee.

"Maybe something else?" she asked again.

"No..." he replied, as he stared at her. 'She looks so beautiful. Her awesome jade eyes and long, flamey hair. Her long legs and hot body...AH! I shouldn't be thinking this...bad Robin, bad! The old Richard Grayson is coming out in me. But, she _is_ the most gorgeous girl on this planet and all the others.' he thought. But then he noticed she was almost in tears.

"How could you forget? I thought we had something---never the mind! I am going on a walk. I cannot believe you, Robin!" she yelled as she flew out the door, falling onto the floor after she got a few feet toward the door because of the lack of happiness.

"Star! What are you talking about?" Robin screamed as he ran to her and helped her up from the ground. Without answering the boy wonder's questions, she ran out the door. He trailed behind and grabbed her small torso once they reached the deep blue water. Tears were falling from Star's emerald eyes as she sat down on the grass.

"Robin... we have not REALLY talked in months. You are always into work in the nights and days. You get angered at me for the things that Silky does, even though I keep her in my room, Beastboy is the one who lets her out. And, now, you have forgotten my birthday. My 17th birthday... Robin, I have these awkward feelings for you. I do not have them for Beastboy or Cyborg. I have them for you only." Starfire explained gently, keeping her eyes off of him.

"Star, I'm sorry. I just have been really busy lately. Please, understand this. I have feelings for you too. I think I know what the feeling is," he paused, removing his mask to reveal gorgeous, deep blue eyes that were as pure and moving as the swaying ocean infront of them. "Starfire, I love you." She looked shocked, but still thrilled.

"Robin, I love you, too..." Star trailed off as her lips were two centimeters away from his. Robin soon pulled her head to bring them into a sweet, gentle and loving kiss. Which it soon turned into a passionate, heated kiss. As they pulled away finally, Star whispered, "Oh, and your eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I love you, I love you! I LOVE ROBIN!" she repeated while laughing that amazing laugh.

"AND I LOVE STARFIRE!" he screamed back, chuckling and bringing her into a hug and another passionate kiss. They let go for air and lie on the luscious, green grass. The wind blew a strand of strawberry hair onto her beautiful, amazing face and Robin brushed it away with his green, gloved hand. They just lie there staring at eachother... until BB and Cy pulled up in his 'baby'.

"WE'RE BA-ACK!" they screamed in unison.

"Just wonderful..." Robin mumbled.

"OH, LOOK AT THE HAPPY COUPLE!" Beastboy taunted.

"I wouldn't be just saying that about them. I saw you and Rae makin' out on the beach! Haha!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire and Robin cracked up. Unfortunately for Cyborg, Raven heard. She stormed out of the tower and floated after Cyborg, catching him in an energy orb (or whatever u call it lol!) and threw him around.

"And, Star... here's your present." Robin said as he handed Star a cute lil' baby pup. Starfire's face lit up again as she hugged Robin caringly. She stroked the pup's brown fur.

"You didn't forget! Oh, thank you so much!" Star thanked.

"Now, I betcha can't say, 'How could you forget?' Haha."

The End

Please comment this! I love ya'll! And I'm new so please dont be mean! ROCK ON!


End file.
